


Starting Fresh

by Harlequin4ever



Category: Batman - Fandom, Labyrinth
Genre: Aftermath, Breakup, Gen, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Angel offers Harleen to come and live with her in her old apartment. Family is called to celebrate the news of the pregnancy and the love is spread.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starting Fresh

It was going to be a long night that was for sure. She turned up on the Angel’s door step, and Harleen was already rushing into her arms. She had forgotten just how handsy she was, but it didn’t stop her from wrapping her own arms around the Angel. She needed comfort, and she was giving it to her.   


Once they were inside and sitting down at the large island counter at the kitchen, she inhaled deeply. “You know, I miss this place.” The Angel gave her a surprised look. “Wayne Manor was home for a very long time; sure I had a family there, but this….this place. This will always be my home no matter which way anything goes.”

 

“Oh honey.” Because what else could she say? Even if she had the biggest best house in the world, she’d always feel safest in her apartment. They both built their lives here, and here is where it would stay. “Well, you seem to be doing well, and before you break down again, I think we should talk seriously. Now, Deanna is thinking about coming down to stay with us, but before she does, I need to tell you something important.” She took a deep breath out of calmness and tapped her fingers against the white table top.   
  
“It’s going to be hard for you to hear, but even harder for me to say, so…” Here goes. “You know how…this is my time, you came back from the future, /my/ future, and how you’re supposed to be with Bruce?” She watched and gauged her response before going any further.

 

She did miss Deanna, and it would be nice just to have some girl time and all. But then the Angel was being very serious and she had to pay attention, but she frowned and nodded. “Go on.”

 

Taking another breath she sighed. “And how me, in my time, I’m with Jonathan.” She paused and grimaced. “Okay, this is where it gets tricky. See, there are two of us, being here in the same time, which---by all means, should have created a paradox, but it didn’t. Only, there aren’t two of us. There is /three/ of us.”   
  
She held out her palms. “Now, let me explain before you start panicking. See the other Harls, Harleen mark one, she’s human. Fully human bar maybe the booster Pamela injected into her on various occasions, to help with her strength, but that’s about it.” Making sure Harls got it, she moved on. “Er, are you seeing a pattern yet? She has twins as well, only they aren’t Bruce’s…and they’re not Jonathan’s.”

 

Taking notice, she did sense the pattern and then she was cringing. “They’re Jack’s aren’t they? She’s with Jack.” That was a little bit of a shock to her right then and there, it also was a huge slap in the face. “Are they…happy? Did she make a good choice? What are the kids like are they like Aurora and Spencer?” God, she needed to know!

 

“Calm your tits woman, one question at a time.” The Angel knew that would have hit a nerve…or five, she had felt it too when she found out. “The kids…take after…” She chewed on her lip. “…Jack. Look, it’s hard to explain, I really don’t want you to see what it turned out for her.” She shuddered. “Don’t push it Harleen.”

 

It was really one shock after the other. So both of their lives hadn’t turned out in either direction and that was a real downer. Shivering slightly at the warning tone in the Angel’s voice, she bowed her head and nodded. “And---you and Jonathan?”

 

The thing about her and Jonathan---- “Don’t even get me started.” Was all she said on that matter. “I need to go and get Deanna now, and then we need to talk about Pops and Luke too.” She glared at Harleen. “Stay and be a good little girl. Trust me, I’ll be back before you can say, “My tits are always calm woman!”   
  
And then she was gone.

 

God, she hated when the Angel read her mind. Of course she supposed it was payback on when she had no control over reading /other/ people’s minds. Papa and Luke? Oh.. The Angel was way ahead of her on that one then.   
  
When she disappeared, Harleen frowned and then muttered to the empty space as if she could defend herself. “My tits /are/ always calm woman.” Grumbles loudly to herself and sighs. “See sport, two Mamma’s and an Aunt..er, two Uncle’s and a superb great granddaddy already.”

 

Turning up in the hunter’s home, the Angel walked up stairs to her bedroom and found her lying down. She peered in and whispered. “I have Harleen back at my apartment. You ready to go?”

 

Deanna had already talked to Sam about her week trip into the city, so she was all packed and ready to go. When she heard the Angel’s voice, she opened her eyes and sat up. “And how’s she going?” Meaning was she in any harm to herself or the baby more than anything while grabbing her bag.

The Angel pursed her lips. “I’ve been watching carefully. Bruce was---“ Never mind. She touched Deanna and suddenly they were back at her apartment, Harleen talking to the baby. It was a sweet gesture, since the Angel knew what she was going through.

 

At the mention of Bruce, Deanna almost growled---loudly. That ass was going to be in big trouble if she got her hands on him. But before she could even state that, they were in her posh apartment. Blinking, Deanna got the feel of the Angel’s personal persona before dropping her bag and going over to sit next to Harls. “I think this calls for pie and ice cream, don’t you?”

 

And suddenly they were back and she grinned at her friends. “That sounds delicious right now; I guess vomiting up blood doesn’t help the apatite.” Not to mention, when was the last time she even ate? Looking guilty, she kept quiet about that, not wanting them to hound her about it.

 

The Angel caught Harley’s thought and grit her teeth. “Pie is good, especially /you/. Lucky I bought enough to feed a hundred people.” That was only for Deanna’s purpose of staying with them for the week though. Sure the Angel didn’t need to eat, but Harleen was still a person and delighted in such things.

 

Deanna didn’t catch what was unspoken between them and sighed loudly. It kind of sucked to be the only human in the room sometimes. But she did like the sound of pie and was grateful for Harleen’s hospitality.

 

Suddenly a glass ball rolls from one side of the apartment to the other.

 

She got out some plates, a knife and the pie and ice cream and started divvying them between the three, right before she frowned and tilted her head. She sensed something and she knew Harleen sensed it too; even Deanna could pick up on it. And then suddenly three pairs of eyes were catching sight of a glass ball rolling from the lounge room to the kitchen and down the hallway. They all craned their heads to watch it and blinking at the silence that accompanied it they all chimed in with a ‘huh’ noise.

 

He stood there, watching the three ladies almost mesmerized with the glass ball rolling down the hallway that he almost laughed…almost. Clearing his throat, he watched all three jump even with their powers as such, which made him chuckle.   
  
“Surprise darlings, did someone call?”

 

Well that was something she hadn’t seen in a while, too awestruck by the glass ball, she didn’t realize it meant that their grandfather was present and she jumped in the seat at the sound of his voice. And then before she could realize it, she flung herself at him in a tight hug. “Papa!” It seemed as though, she weren’t the only one to do that, and was cuddled up with Harleen in John’s embrace.

 

Blinking once more, she jumped and nearly squealed at being snuck up on, make a face at their grandfather before also flinging herself at John. “Granddaddy!” The girls both laughed loudly at the same time, exactly like twins. One blonde minx, one brunette vixen.

 

Deanna jumped and almost fell off her chair, holding her chest. Sure she was a hunter, and now in a room full of supernatural people, she almost laughed at the irony. But then snorts at both Harleen’s and waves to John. “We met at the wedding, but…nice to meet you again. Care to adopt another girl into the clique?” Was only joking and laughs oddly.

 

Well golly gosh, he hadn’t expected two full grown ladies to practically jump on him, but he held out his arms and caught both, holding them close. It was nice to finally get his family back, even if it meant only parts. “Hello Harlet’s. Did you miss me?” But then at Deanna’s question he picked up both girls and walked the few steps over to Deanna before pulling her into a massive hug too. He sensed she needed one right about now too, and kissed the top of her head.   
  
“I’d be most obliged to, Deanna. It’s nice to see you too. So now I have adopted you, I have four grandkids now?”

 

Both she and Harleen giggled like little girls at being picked up, and when John picked Deanna up too, they joined in by snuggling up close to her. She and her twin placed a kiss to either side of their grandfather’s cheeks, before letting go.

 

 Was nice to see Papa again and having both her twin and Deanna around was quite comforting. She was going to get through this, she was sure.

The hunter wasn’t expecting to be taken for her word, but then all of a sudden she was being picked up with the girls and she couldn’t help but smiling. Okay, so she may be a tough assed bitch, but one that needed some love from other family too. “Thanks Pa.”

 

The girls let go and he grinned like a goober, before smoothing his suit down, and then gestured to the pie and ice cream. “Are we feasting? Shall we eat and talk at the same time then?” He mused lightly and went to take over the place of serving as the girls sat down on the seats around the counter.

 

She was about to sit down, but she snorted. “The girls were hungry, and so was I. But---hold that thought.” She waved him to keep going and told them she’d be back in a moment. And then disappeared.

 

“You know, I really hate it when she does that.” Grumbles to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear and rolls her eyes.

 

John was about to ask her what she meant, but blinked at her vanishing so quickly and sighed hearing Deanna’s little tiff. “She’s an Angel, remember, she hears things we don’t.” He shrugged and kept serving.

 

Frowning she sighed. “She does that a lot. I guess, so do I.”

 

(Meanwhile) –

Luke was just lounging around watching a t.v program eating popcorn before he suddenly jumped and squealed like a little girl. The popcorn didn’t survive and suddenly there was a burst of laughter from beside him.

“Christ, Harlet, can’t you just knock on the door for once?!” He grabbed at his chest and coughed loudly. “You almost killed me, damn it!”

 

The Angel sort of knew personal boundaries, she was still Harleen, but it wasn’t really a concern of hers anymore and was just easier in some ways. She just didn’t realize Luke didn’t hear her. Though it was hilarious to watch him jump at her standing behind him and she laughed loudly. “Can you get an octave any higher, bro?” She giggled cheekily and then was suddenly serious. “I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me. It’s urgent.” And with that, she held her hand out for him to take.

 

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her playful jibe, it wasn’t funny and he didn’t laugh when she had that tone. Urgent? Had something happened to his sister? Though, it couldn’t have been or else the Angel would have already taken him, no questions asked. And then she was holding out her hand. He held up his own finger and reached for his cell, leaving a voice message for Lyla telling her he was going to be out for the night and not to worry, he was with his sister.

Then he took her hand and closed his eyes, still not okay with the whole ‘disappearing’ act.

 

She waited patiently, tried not to pry into his message and then when he took her hand, they were back in her apartment. “Pretty sure we’ve all made the introductions now.”

 

They were all pretty much stuffing their faces full of pie and ice cream, but when the Angel and her brother popped up; she snorted into the ice cream which leaning across to Harleen. “Dude, you look so unimpressed. Is that what I look like when she does the same thing to me?”  

 

John smiled widely with a mouthful of pie at his grandson. He was a handsome fellow indeed, and for a brief moment, he knew Luke and Harleen were definitely his genes…and so was Spencer too. Hmm. Strange genetics this family, was the only thought that came across John’s mind.

 

She grinned with her own mouthful and nodded to Deanna with a wink. “What do an Angel, a goblin King, a Hunter, a Human and a Vamp all have in common?”

 

“Heya Pops.” See’s the pie straight away and is already serving and eating his own slice of heaven with a groan, like he’s not eaten in weeks. He also nods to Deanna in a greeting, an answer and in pleasure of her facial expressions to match hers. Pie was indeed delicious. He frowned at his sister, looked over at the Angel and then shrugged.

 

Luke wasn’t the only one that went for the pie, she too cut herself a massive slice, and thank god she bought out more. Her own mouth was full, the same time she shrugged and answered with Deanna. “I bunno wha?”

Deanna just couldn’t stop shoveling it in, and raised an eyebrow at Harleen before falling silent.

 

She smirked. “Silence, because all the mouths are caked with pie.” She cracked up so badly, her hand came down to slam onto the table, listening and watching all the reactions.

 

The Angel and the hunter both groaned and rolled their eyes, while she just shook her head before swallowing her food. “That was so lame. I can’t believe you even thought of that.”

 

“Dude, seriously.” She snorted a laugh.

 

John just burst into an amused laughter. It was quite funny indeed. “I intend to keep that for one of my own.”

 

Closing his eyes, he shook his head and belly laughed. “Sis, that was so bad.”

 

She cackled and delighted in seeing everyone smile. It was the most anyone had smiled around her in weeks. And she needed it very much. These were the people who loved her. This was her family. Her hunter, her Angel, her brother and her King. She’d make it.

 

“So, what are we all doing here then, is what I want to know. I know something’s up, I can sense it. So spill the beans.” John looked from Deanna to Harleen and the Angel wanting to know answers.

 

Deanna’s spoon got halfway into her mouth before she paused and looked at John with wide green orbs, not knowing what to say.

 

Luke also shut up so he could finally understand what was going on.

 

The Angel swallowed down loudly and placed her bowl back on the counter with a sigh. Looking towards her twin, she chewed on her lip, wondering if not she should go first or not. When she got the look back, she nodded slightly.   
  
“Harleen came to me, and I’ve called you all here today because we need to discuss something very…very serious.” She took a deep breath and held everyone’s gaze. “It’s come to my attention that. Well, maybe I should give you a brief run down over the past couple of months.” She looked at Luke this time. “I don’t want you freaking out or anything until I’ve explained it in detail, and before you go judging your own sister, know that you are also doing the very same thing.” Technically he wasn’t, but---really he was.

“A few months ago, Aurora tried to sleep with her Father.” She continued even when Luke gave her the bug eyed look. “She didn’t succeed in the finale, but it was enough damage. She’s also pregnant with Spencer’s child. Thomas, Bruce’s Father, made a deal with Harleen to kill the child. Only, Harleen couldn’t go through with it, and ended up nearly dying because of the choice she made to save her child and the unborn baby.”   
  
She waited for it to sink in. “Theia, Bruce’s Mother, intervened, because she believes the unborn child is the key to what we all want. Thomas does not believe this. He brain washed his lover, Christ-Ann and Bruce’s brother into kidnapping Aurora, when she broke her brother out of jail. By the way, which I will get back to later.” She shifted on her feet.   
  
“Aurora eventually escaped, but meanwhile while Harleen and Spencer were leading a trail they found out some shocking secrets and eventually ended up…er…” She didn’t know how to say it and grimaced.

 

She knew the Angel wasn’t coping with what she wanted to say, and that was okay. She avoided all their gazed and then suddenly spoke up. “Spencer and I made love.”

 

She placed a hand on Harleen’s back, knowing it was hard to admit that in front of her whole family.

 

John’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. This wasn’t good at all, but he would carry on listening.

 

This was just…he couldn’t cope with this family sometimes, but this was his sister after all. She wasn’t normal, and perhaps, in her mind, and especially the way she said it, she didn’t find a fault in it. Well, it seemed the whole family was doing it anyways.

He put his own bowl down and swallowed down loudly.

And so she continued. “Aurora’s not coping well with the emotional trauma of being kidnapped. And now she’s planning on killing her own grandfather for trying to kill her child. But, if Spencer keeps her away, if he makes a home for them, I believe they will be happy. It won’t easy, and it won’t come without a price. That price is the family’s happiness.”

 

“You’re talking like all this is normal couple drama.”

 

“You have to think of it like that, Luke. I’m sorry, this is hard for everyone, but they’re still children no matter what.” She sighed. “Bruce found out about Spencer and Harleen, and then left. He’s planning on leaving Harleen, because he can’t deal with knowing.”

 

“What?!” Luke was outraged. “Bruce is leaving you?” He looked straight at Harleen, mouth wide open. “H-How!? You’ve---with all you’ve ever been through, the both of you? And he’s leaving you over this?” Luke slammed his palms down to the table. “I thought he’d learned his lesson!”

 

He was also outraged. Everything. Hadn’t the fool thought about the whole family before himself? Okay, so John had been upset when he heard that Bruce had died a normal human death and from Harleen, there was no coming back, and the Goblin King really had a hard time dealing with those few words he had said to Bruce the last time he had seen him. Basically calling him a monster, accusing him from Mathias’ poison. He had been wrong.   
  
But now. “I warned him not to hurt my little Harlet. I am very displeased.”

 

All Deanna could do was purse her lips and growl. “I wish I could wrap my hands around his neck and squeeze real tight.” She hated Bruce with her everything for his disloyalty and heartbreak to Harleen. Didn’t the dick know what he was giving away? What she would give to love Harleen like she wished she did. She didn’t deserve him

 

She shook her head. “I have to let him go. I almost--- I can’t see them ever again. My precious souls have to live their own life, I never really was there to begin with, and if Bruce can’t handle what happened, then that’s his choice.” She shrugged. “I have you guys.”

“That’s right you do.” The Angel nodded. “Now this is where it gets tricky. Selina married a man by the name of Adam Knight, only thing is, he’s Bruce without all his memories. That night the twins were born, Bruce killed himself, and let’s just say, since there’s two Harleen’s, there’s two Bruce’s. Now, again, tricky, because Bruce has been sent back in time, and Adam has been thrown into our time with his memories once more.”

 

“I haven’t seen Bruce since he walked out on me. I saw Adam less than a day ago.”

 

“Only you don’t know that he was really going to throw you in Arkham, because he didn’t want to help you.” She knew that hurt, and reached over to pat Harleen’s hand. “But you’re here now, and safe.” She cleared her throat. “So, are we all up to date, of sorts?”

 

Deanna nodded, knowing everything, and took another mouthful of pie.

 

John nodded as well, and sighed. “This is a very big mess; I wish someone had said something sooner.”

 

It was hard, but yes; Luke got the gist and also nodded, taking his time to process it all. “Well I’m glad we all know, but that’s still a little disturbing.”

 

So everyone understood. Good. She hated repeating. “Okay, so… Harleen, why don’t you tell them about the actual good news?”

 

Actual good news? She snorted and nodded. “Alright. The only good thing to come out of all this is…. I’m pregnant.” And then she waited, knowing what they’d both come to.

  
John was a little shocked to hear it. His little girl was pregnant? It was indeed blessed news, but at a very sad time, true, but then it clicked and his face went slack. “You don’t mean…?”  There was a reason they were told the story, and by god…not again.

 

It took him a little longer to process it once more and when he did, he went blank. “You’re not, it’s not?” Fuck, he didn’t even know how to talk.

Frowning at the both of them, she rolled her eyes. They said it was good news, not bad news. She was sure being pregnant with your son’s child was classified under ‘further bad news’.

 

She also frowned. “It’s not his child. It’s Bruce’s and my child. He was adamant on it being Spencer’s, even when Harleen told him it wasn’t. Theia also told me it was my husband’s child. It’s another girl.” She broke out into a breathtaking smile.

 

John was suddenly the one flinging himself onto her in a tight hug. He was glad to hear it was in fact Bruce’s child and kissed her cheek lovingly. “Oh baby girl, that is wonderful news!”

 

Once it was confirmed, he himself broke out into a grin. “Dude. I’m gonna be an Uncle again.” He high fived Deanna and then leaned over to place a kiss to Harleen’s forehead.

 

All the Angel could do was grin from ear to ear, while she watched on.

 

Deanna high fived Luke with a goofy grin on her own lips. “Dude, you ain’t the only one! Uncle’s for the win!”   


Luke snorted. “I keep forgetting you’re a guy sometimes.”

 

She leaned in closer to whisper. “You know what, so do I.” And then she giggled.

 

Wrapping her arms around her grandfather, she kissed his cheek. “Thank you Papa, that means a lot to me.”

 

She clapped her hands happily at all the love in the room. “So…who’s staying for dinner?”

 

He pet his granddaughters hair gently. “I’m glad I’m here to say it.” Then he grinned and looked over at his other granddaughter. “Count me in, sweetheart.”

“Me too!” Pips up.

 

“Dinner sounds great!” Chimes in.

 

Tummy grumbles. “Us two too!” Giggles.

 

The Angel bounced around the kitchen, finally filled with bodies unlike most nights and for such a long time. She couldn’t even remember a time where there had been so many people in one area. Guess she needed to live her own life as well. And with that thought, she was flouncing around preparing a huge feast, knowing the three boys, plus a pregnant mending woman would be starving.

And if you were looking in from the outside, it would have seemed the perfect little family.

It was filled with love.

 

 

  


End file.
